Inevitable Meeting of Two Souls
by B.D Vega
Summary: He boards a train that will take him to his new home. Along the way, he meets an unexpected companion. Is it by fate that these two unlikely souls should meet? Or Is it merely just some coincidence? It will be one unforgettable train ride that's for sure.


**Inevitable Meeting of Two Souls  
**

_A __**B.D Vega **__Storyline_

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Persona 3 and the picture used only the story plot used in this story.

* * *

He entered the almost deserted train.

Music droned his ears, the song 'Burn My Dread' played while he looked for the closest seat to the door. Just a few more hours before midnight and he was in no hurry to reach his destination.

'_Last call for the train boarding for Iwatodai…'_ The PA announced. A few midnight shifters shuffled into the train before the door closed and the train began to move. He then stared at the window, his grey eyes following the fading city lights of his old home. Idle chatter resounded in the nearly empty train, making him increase the volume of his player. He then stared up into the dark sky, the moon full and luminous his eyes never trailing away from it.

Tomorrow he would be in Iwatodai-, his new home. It didn't bother him where he went, he never belonged anywhere anyway. Always drifting like the air, never staying anywhere for a long time, never even bothering to make friends. Emotions like that would only be a burden if he left. It was better to stay away from those kinds of things than suffer the consequences.

"Hello? HELLLLLLOOOO!?" He felt someone pull his earphones off and shouted in his ear. The shock snapped him back to reality and turned to find a very satisfied young woman looking at him. Her left hand was clasped at his right earphone and her red eyes were looking intently at his grey ones.

"Glad to see you finally heard me." She finally said and turned to her back, wondering if anyone heard her.

"Mind if I take a seat, you're the only one here about my age, don't want sitting next to an old person, the people here might get the wrong idea." She added and casually took her seat in front of him without bothering to hear his answer.

"So I see you're going to Gekkoukan High then? I hear that's a great school." She said and the young man returned the favor with an awkward nod before looking out in the window again. The young woman pouted and grabbed his whole headset and put it on her lap.

"Hey…" He replied, slightly irritated. Who did this stranger he never met before think she was?

"Well glad to see you _at least_ said a word. Thought you were mute or something." She giggled and put the headset next her, a bit too far for him to reach.

"What do you want?" He asked, completely vexed at her cheery attitude.

"Is it wrong to talk to someone? It's a long way from here to Iwatodai so might as well start a conversation." She answered. The young man sighed and continued to look out the window. Probably if he kept ignoring her, she would give up and leave him to his business. It's worked before and it would definitely work again.

"By chance, could you be those anti-social people I've seen on TV?" She wondered aloud and turned to him waiting for any reply. He didn't answer her and continued looking up for the nth time at the dark sky. The young woman looked out as well and saw the full moon looking down at them.

"Is it the moon you're looking at?" She asked him again and by a stroke of luck, she saw him nod.

"It's amazing isn't it…the moon I mean. It follows you wherever you go, it's as if you can't hide or run from it."

"You're wrong…" She heard the young man answer. The young man looked at her for a split second before looking up at the sky.

"There are times you can't see the moon. When the clouds come to hide it or when there is a new moon. It's as if the moon's hiding from _you_." He said almost as if to himself.

"Uhuh…So you think you've got it all figured out then? Even if you search for the truth, all you'll get is a portion of it. The truth is too big for anyone to comprehend even people like you will never get it."

"Your one to talk." He answered back and saw the young woman shrug from the reflection of the window.

"I'm not saying I know everything…It could be that what I'm telling you is something I know and you don't know. Whereas you're telling me something I don't know but it's something you know." She replied and received a slight nod from the young man.

"I see…" He just replied. He heard the young woman sigh, and saw her from the reflection in the window as she huffed in near defeat and look out the window as well.

"Don't you ever feel lonely? I mean you could be an anti-social person and I accept that but doesn't it ever get lonely?" She asked again and the young man shook his head.

"For someone like me, it's fine if I never make friends." He answered her.

"Then how about I be your first friend? I mean here we are talking doesn't that count as something." She suggested. A small smile formed from the young man's lips and he turned to look at her.

"Really now?"

"That's right and there's nothing you can do about it. So as friends we should at least know each other's names." She replied enthusiastically. Extending her hand, she gave him a wide grin.

"My names Minako by the way and you are?"

"I don't want to say my name to some random stranger." He replied making Minako frown at him.

"Geez, have you forgotten? I'm your friend remember." She reminded him while pulling back her arm that was intended for a friendly handshake but he just ignored it and she watched as the young man sighed in defeat. _'Might as well play along then.' _He thought to himself and answered the young woman.

"Fine, I'm Minato." Minako giggled earning her a confused expression from the young man.

"Wow, my name sounds like the female version of yours."

"What's so funny about that?" He asked her.

"Geez, you really have no sense of humor, almost like a walking cyborg." She laughed.

"Well you're like a chattering monkey to me." He countered and the young woman turned red and then burst out laughing.

"Okay I take it back, maybe you do have some humanity left in you." She replied while wiping the tear from her eye in a comical way. The young man sighed again and went back to stare outside.

"This is going nowhere." He added but Minako continued with her questions, "So what's your favorite color then?"

"What's this, twenty questions?" He said and Minako nodded, "Yup." She replied, but Minato just looked away.

"Then I'm not answering any of it." He answered.

"This is tougher than I thought…okay then do you have a girlfriend?" She asked him, the determination in her eyes evident as she stared at Minato. He raised a brow when he glanced at her direction.

"No I don't." He replied as-a-matter-of-fact.

"I don't believe you one bit. Someone as good looking as you is bound to have at least a girlfriend or two." She eyed him, a mischievous smile playing on her lips.

"Fine then it's up to you if you want to believe me or not." He just shrugged.

"Bah, you're really hopeless but I'm not giving up." She shouted excitedly, earning them a few stares from the passengers left aboard the train.

"I'm going to pretend that I don't know you…" He said and started to ignore her. Minako pouted but smiled and pulled out his headset and lifted it up.

"Then I guess you won't need this then." She said and saw Minato's face darken, slight irritation present on his face.

"What are you listening to anyway?" She asked and put the earphones to her ear. The moment she clicked play the song 'Burn my Dread' started making her grimace as she pulled the headsets off.

"What kind of song is this? You should try mine they sound much better." She added and pulled out her player and shoved it at his direction. Minato stared at it and then turned to her.

"Go on it won't bite." She smiled and Minato rolled his eyes as he put the earphones on. The song 'Way of Life' appeared on the screen of the player and a cheery music started playing. Minato paused for a while before removing the headset from his ear and putting it beside him.

"I prefer my song better." He finally said and Minako scowled.

"Fine then, let's just play the silent game." She replied and Minato shrugged.

"Works for me." He answered and soon both stopped talking. The sound of idle chatter irritated him and he did his best to tone it out as he stared at the sky. The silence soon engulfed them as one by one the passengers decreased when the train reached a stop. The chatter of people died down and soon silence took control just as how he wanted it to be.

"You know…" The silence was soon broken when Minako turned to ask him a question.

"I thought we were playing the silent game?"

"Sorry, I just can't keep my mouth shut can I." She apologized.

"You're right about that." He answered and Minako turned red.

"So is it still alright if I tell you my story?" She asked him and saw Minato sigh. "Does it look like I have a choice?" He reminded her and saw Minako lighten up at his answer.

"So I had this dream…I was a kid then and I was on this bridge. I kept on walking to reach the other side and I saw bright lights clashing in the sky. I thought it was fireworks and I ran to see it. When I reached the end, I saw two figures fighting on the bridge. One was a giant looking doll while the other was a huge black figure wearing a mask. They were shooting at each other, but I could tell the doll was losing. And then she scanned the area and saw me, our eyes locked for a minute before she did some weird thing and a bright light engulfed us and I woke up." Minako narrated and saw Minato eyes widen for a split second before reverting to his callous expression.

"Let me guess, the doll was blonde and wearing a white uniform." He pretended to guess and saw Minako look at him in complete surprise.

"How did you know?" She asked and then paused. He saw her head nod and her eyes widened as if a realization had hit her.

"Maybe were soul mates!" She excitedly concluded.

"I wouldn't go that far." Minato responded.

"Y'know from this entire conversation I've known so little about you and yet here I am blabbing about my life to you."

"Well it's your fault. Didn't your parents ever teach you to never talk to strangers." He reminded her.

"We're not strangers, we're friends remember. Besides…" Minako replied and began to trail off. Her eyes seemed distant and her usual bubbly attitude toned down a bit. Minato looked at her curiously, wondering to himself why she seemed troubled.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, completely unused to her being so silent.

"Sorry…it's just that I never knew my parents well. They died when I was still young." She answered.

"I guess were on the same boat then…" Minato murmured to himself. Minako looked up and saw his face looking back again at the night sky. As if on cue, he looked at her a small smile forming on his lips. Minako blinked and saw Minato back to his usual cold attitude.

"Blue." He suddenly blurted out. Minako looked at him confusingly and Minato answered, "You asked what my favorite color was right?" Minako's smile widened and clasped her hands together excitedly.

"So are we doing twenty questions again?"

"I'm almost near my stop anyway so better make the most of it." Minato just replied and Minako grinned.

"Okay! So what's your favorite animal?" She asked. Minato continued staring outside but still replied to her question, "Dog."

"Hey I love dogs too!" She replied happily and continued with another question.

"What's your favorite sport?"

"Track and field." He just replied and Minako nodded. "Well I love tennis." She admitted rather proudly.

"Alright next question…what kind of women do you like?" She asked him. Minato raised a brow and shook his head.

"Is it really necessary to know something like that? Besides, you already asked this question."

"Yes it's necessary!" She shouted. Minato sighed and nodded.

"Fine, I like a woman who's not difficult to understand. You know, someone not that complicated to be around with." He answered her. She positioned her forefinger under her chin and nodded at him knowingly.

"Okay next-,"

"Enough with the questions already." He cut her off. Minako scowled and nodded reluctantly.

"Okay then, you know this might be the last time we'll meet, I just wanted to get to know you better." She replied and then paused for a bit. Minato eyed her inquisitively as her eyes receded off into the distance.

"What?" He asked her and Minako flinched and shook her head.

"You know, just out of curiosity, will you ever remember me when you get to Iwatodai and we have to go separate ways?" She suddenly asked and Minato huffed.

"Hnh, you're the first woman I've seen who has the guts to blab her life to some random stranger on a train without so much as a single doubt. You're not one to be easily forgotten…so no, I won't forget you." He replied and saw Minako smile widely.

"I won't forget you too! I'll come looking for you someday so get ready!" She chirped happily.

"So you're my new stalker then?" He laughed and Minako feigned shock.

"Stalker is such a rude word. I think the term is admirer…wait a sec- did you just _laugh_!" Her eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Laughing isn't a crime so what's wrong about it?"

"For people like you it is!" She pointed out and Minato smirked. "You're an interesting woman you know that." He replied and Minako blushed.

"No one's ever said that to me before." She muttered to herself.

"I wonder why?" She heard Minato murmur; she quickly turned to him and saw him looking at the other direction his eyes elsewhere but she knew she heard him say it.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" She asked him. Minato looked at her and said in a flat tone, "I was only joking."

"What! You're not the kind who jokes." She answered disbelievingly. Minato frowned and looked away from her.

"Sorry, I take it back." She apologized.

"This is the weirdest train ride I've ever had." He admitted to her. Minako just smiled and looked out the window.

"You know what, I was glad I met you. We'll still be friends after this alright?" she turned to him and Minato just looked at her.

"I'm not answering that question." He finally said. "_Alright?" _Minako eagerly said receiving a low groan from Minato.

"Fine, Fine I agree." He answered in defeat and Minako giggled. "That settles it, I'm your new friend! Actually, your _only_ friend as of now so that makes me special."

"Don't get too cocky." He just said but Minako continued to smile.

'_The next stop is Iwatodai…' _The PA announced. Minato glanced at his watch, which showed ten minutes till midnight. The remaining people began to crowd on the exit as the train made its way to the island. Minato grabbed his bag and the player next to him and got up.

"I guess this is our stop then." He turned to Minako. Minako looked at him confusingly and shook her head.

"What are you talking about? This isn't my stop yet." She told him and Minato looked at her confusingly.

"Huh? But this is the trains last stop. Where's your stop anyway?" He asked her. Minako gave him a ghostly smile and shrugged to herself as she looked out the window.

"Anywhere I guess." She only said. The train then stopped and the doors slid open allowing the people to get out. Minato gave a slight nod at Minako and walked to the exit. He put on his headset and was about to exit when he saw a blue butterfly flutter right past him. He stared at it as he clicked the play button on the player. The song 'Way of Life' played making him realize that he had accidentally gotten her player.

"Hey wait-," He turned and saw the train doors close. He looked at the passenger seat where they sat and saw that she was gone. The blue butterfly flutters on the seat and disappears into thin air.

"Was it all just a dream?" He wondered to himself. But the song he was listening to right now was proof that it was real.

A smile played on Minato's lips as he listened to the song on the player, "Well what do you know; this song isn't that bad after all."

* * *

**-A year later-**

It was a busy Saturday afternoon. The heat from the sun and the sound of noisy cars and idle chatters filled the air as a young woman made a dash to the station in the hopes of not missing her train.

'_Last call for the train heading to Iwatodai…' _The PA announced. The young woman ran as fast as she could and jumped into the train just before the doors closed. The conductor on the train chuckled and helped her up.

"You barely made it miss." He said and the young woman smiled.

"Guess I did, thanks by the way." She replied and waved at him as she made her way to a familiar seat near the door of the train. She took her seat on the spot that faced a familiar view and pulled out her player. She put her earphones on and played the song 'Burn my Dread'. The train begins to move and soon it exits the tunnel and overlooks a view of the sea. She pulls out the pamphlet in her bag and smiles as she looks at the school she would soon be attending.

"Iwatodai, here I come."

* * *

`If you have any questions about some happenings here I'm afraid I can't answer that since this whole story was just based on a dream I had about Persona 3 Portable and I couldn't get it out of my head so I wrote a story about it.

I don't think I will make a sequel I just feel like the story only goes until here so sorry :(

Hope you liked this Oneshot!

Please do **Review**!


End file.
